


Family

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Family</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt Family

Evan pauses in the doorway as he gets home from the most horribly, long, boring day ever. He doesn't miss getting shot at, and it's not like he doesn't go off world anymore at all, but his priorities have changed. Nearly getting killed by angry natives the day his son was born was a wakeup call – it's not just him anymore.

As he had gotten home much later than planned, Evan didn't expect anyone to still be awake, and while he was right about that, he didn't expect to find Laura asleep on the couch, their infant son in her arms. He quickly picks up Jake as the baby starts to stir, not wanting to wake his wife unless he absolutely has to.

This is far from how Evan figured his life would turn out when he first came to Atlantis, but he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
